Naruto's secret
by Neamora
Summary: Naruto is hiding a secret. He cuts himself. When Sasuke finds out, what will happen? Will Naruto and Sasuke tell each other how they feel? SasuNaru cheesy ending


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did all those Hentia haters and Yaoi haters would be very mad at me.

The date was circled on his calendar. The circle was big and red. He didn't even know why he circled it. Maybe because he wanted to feel bad. It was almost time for training. If he weren't on time then Sakura would yell at him. He ran a brush through his shiny blonde hair and walked into the kitchen.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed a cup of instant ramen and slurped it down in no time. That was when it clicked in his mind. His eyes fell on the big red circle. October 10.

He chuckled to himself as he dumped his ramen in the trash and grabbed a shard of glass. It was his normal routine. On his birthday however old he would turn, he would cut himself that many times before heading off to training. He started this when he was twelve. He always felt neglected.

Once, twice, three times…finally he made sixteen scars in his arm. He chuckled as the blood rushed down his arm and onto his kitchen table. It didn't hurt. He barely felt any pain that he inflicted on himself. When the bleeding stopped and began to crust he washed away the remaining blood.

"Hn," he scowled as he pulled on his orange jacket. "It wasn't enough this time. I'll reopen the wounds tonight when I try again." He was angry that he didn't pass out or die. But he liked to torture himself.

As he walked to the bridge, the villagers threw him disgusted glares. He could hear them saying something about a monster. They knew what the date was. They knew he turned sixteen. Only they did though.

When he first started out on team 7, he wanted to tell them it was his birthday. But he didn't. He knew they wouldn't care. So why should he bother. He wanted Sasuke to care though. Sasuke didn't know about him being a demon. He treated him as equal. Naruto couldn't explain it but every time he was around Sasuke, a certain calm settled in him. But he couldn't be in love right?

Naruto glanced around. Sasuke was giving Sakura a hard glare. She was latched onto his arm asking for a date. As soon as he saw Sakura like that a surge of jealousy ran through him. He plastered that fake smile on his face as he ran over to his teammates.

"Hey Sakura-Chan. Sasuke." He hated that fake smile he always wore. But if he let it down for a moment the truth would be revealed.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke said as he shook Sakura off of his arm. "You're late. About an hour late."

"I know," Naruto said with annoyance. "I had…things to do."

"What kind of things?" Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow.

"It really isn't any of your business now is it," Naruto said with anger.

"Tell me," Sasuke urged.

_Damn bastard!_ Naruto thought. _Why does he care? It isn't like it has any effect on him anyway. If I told him, it would be a waste of time. He doesn't care._ "No."

"Tell me or I will make you tell me." Sasuke grabbed a kunai knife.

"Never." Naruto said. Sasuke lunged at him. It wasn't like Sasuke to make the first move. He tackled Naruto to the ground only to be thrown off.

Sasuke started slashing at Naruto with his kunai knife. Sakura was in the distance yelling for Sasuke to win the fight. Naruto kicked Sasuke but Sasuke dodged. Naruto moved before Sasuke could slash his right arm. But when he moved, Sasuke's kunai ripped down Naruto's jacket's left arm. It didn't graze the skin it only ripped the jacket.

The world seemed to stop then. Sasuke stared at Naruto's arm. Sakura was cheering for Sasuke.

"You go Sasuke!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" he screamed. Tears threatened to spill over on his cheeks. He fought them. Naruto's smile was gone. Only to be replaced by a solemn face. "Just shut the hell up, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura stopped.

She looked at Naruto's face. She could see the smile was gone. She couldn't see his arm though. She looked hurt that Sasuke had yelled at her. She decided that Sasuke wasn't the one she needed to yell for. "Naruto don't be a sore loser!"

"Shut the hell up you bitch!" Sasuke screamed without taking his eyes off of Naruto. Sakura took a step back with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and decided that Sasuke was in a bad mood today.

Naruto looked away. Kakashi suddenly appeared. He gave a small smile to the almost crying Sakura. "How is it going gang?" he asked with glee.

Sasuke didn't seem to hear him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed at Naruto.

Silence.

"Are you really that selfish?" Sasuke wanted to punch Naruto. Kakashi looked over at the two boys. He couldn't tell why Sasuke was so angry. A tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek. Sakura was surprised.

"Look what you did Naruto! You made my Sasuke-kun cry! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled.

Sasuke looked over at her with tear filled eyes. "Didn't you hear me? Shut up before I make you shut up. You aren't helping this at all."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

He didn't answer. "Naruto! You really are stupid." He grabbed Naruto's arm. "What made you do it?" the last question came out low and scared.

"You're crying." Naruto commented. "You want to know why?" Sasuke stared with a hurt expression at his friend waiting for him to continue. "Today is October tenth. My birthday. This," he gestured towards his arm. "Is my annual birthday tradition. It's a present to myself. Every year however old I turn I make a scar. If I turn sixteen, the sixteenth one goes vertical. If I turn twelve the twelfth one goes vertical. You get the idea, but that's only in the morning. When I go to training I meet up with you guys. For every name you call me, I make a scar. For every time Sakura hits me on the head, I make a scar. For every time you punch me, I make a scar."

Kakashi and Sakura were still in the dark. They wore confused expressions.

"You are so selfish!" Sasuke yelled. "Why?"

Naruto smirked. "You really want to know why I result to this." Sasuke nodded. Naruto lifted up his shirt, revealing a very toned and masculine stomach. On his abs was a seal. "Everyone in this whole damn village hates me. They believe I am the nine tiled fox. No one but me is allowed to talk about it. I choose not to. They hate me and wait for me to die. So I figure I want to help them." He pulled his shirt back on.

Sakura and Kakashi couldn't hear their conversation anymore.

"We are holding up class bastard." Naruto said and started walking over towards his teacher. He folded up his arms over his chest so they wouldn't see his scars. They would only question him more. He picked up his jacket from the ground and swung it over his shoulder.

"Alright! Tell me what is going on." Kakashi demanded. He looked at Naruto. He flinched when he saw the smile was gone. His normally bright eyes were dead and cold.

Sasuke walked up to him and stared into his eyes. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do you stupid liar." Naruto said darkly.

"You are my only friend. My best friend. You know me better than anyone else. You are the only one who has formed a tie with me. I only let you into my life. I only trust you. I want the other Naruto back. I want the happy perky Naruto back into my life. I don't care if you are a vessel for a demon. You are Naruto Uzumaki. Not a demon. Just because you carry one doesn't mean you are one."

"Save your words for my funeral." Naruto scoffed.

"Not going to happen." Sasuke said taking Naruto's wounded arm. "I am making sure you can't hurt yourself anymore. Either you come with me or I tell Iruka."

"Why would you even do that?"

"Because I care." Kakashi stared wide eyes at the sixteen scars on Naruto's arm. Blood was still around some of the wounds.

"Class is over." Kakashi mumbled before walking away. Sakura wiped a tear away. She was sorry she hurt Naruto's feelings like she did.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him away.

"Why do you care?" Naruto said as they walked the streets of konoha.

"Because," sasuke said. "I don't know what I would do without you. When I was 12, I fell in love with Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja."

Naruto's eyes went wide. He would have fainted but he only blushed. "I fell in love with Konoha's number one rookie."

Sasuke smiled (A/N: Wow!) He pulled Naruto into a sweet embrace. They walked hand in hand to sasuke's house. When they entered, sasuke kissed naruto. Naruto kissed back. Sasuke licked at naruto's bottom lip in an attempt to gain entrance. Naruto gladly obliged.

When they both parted for air, Sasuke smirked at his friend. "Why don't we take this up stairs? To the bedroom." Naruto smirked as he was pulled up the stairs.

(A/N: I am not going to put a lemon in here guys sorry. I could but I am not going to. Partly because I am lazy. And partly because my mother could come over and ask me what I am doing. I am pretty sure that won't go over to well with her.)

The next morning went well. The two boys were smiling and laughing. Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm. Naruto looked at her with a scowl.

"Are you feeling better, Naruto." She asked.

"I can't walk very well, but other than that I think I am back to my normal self." He said.

"Good." She gave him a small smile. "I am sorry for what I said naruto." She looked at sasuke. "Will you go out with me Sasuke-kun?"

"Sorry Sakura but I am taken."

"By who?" she asked solemnly.

"My lover."

Sakura gasped. "Who is your lover?"

"Naruto." She looked at both of them and screamed. She passed out.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I love you too Sasuke." And they kissed.

Nea: I know the ending sucked. Sorry for no lemon peoples

Naruto: What! No lemon! What is wrong with you?

Sasuke: It's okay Naruto. We can go home and do what she didn't put in this story.

Nea: I don't need to know that.

Naruto: what kind of name is Nea anyway?

Nea: It is short for Neamora. Please Review!

Naruto: yeah! If you do then she will make a lemon. With me and sasuke!

Sasuke: we know all you hentai lovers out there want a lemon. If she gets three reviews she will make a lemon with your ldeas thrown in. so send her ideas in your reviews!

Nea: bye loves!!!


End file.
